Naruto New Adventure
by moonflame2505
Summary: This is my first story i hope you like it. Naruto hates the village cause he has the Kyuubi inside him. He goes to another world where they accept him for what he is. Read insides if you want to continue. please read and review thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well every day I have been beaten since I was 4 and now I'm 6 I decided to ask the Hokage to see if he can train so I can get stronger. I have known that the Kyuubi the nine tails has been in my body for a while since I have been hearing the civilian village of Konoha been saying 'there is the demon brat' or 'why can't that demon just die.'

_Flashback_

_In bold and italics is the leader wolf speaking. (So you don't get confused XD.)_

Well I manage to just ignore them with my mask I wear every day. The mask I wear hides who I really am. You see when I was 5 I ran into the woods on the day of my birthday cause that day I always get hurt badly or almost killed by the civilian every year.

Anyway when I was in the woods I saw bunch of animals like wolves, foxes, coyotes, panthers, lions, and tigers. I can hear what they are saying. It's strange but very cool. Anyway when I walked in closer to the group I then said "I mean you no harm." _**"How can we understand you since most humans can't understand us animals?"**_ "I don't know but I think it's cool. Besides I always love you kind of animals." _**"Well then I think I'm going to give you a test. If you pass then we trust you but if you fail then we will kill you."**_ "Alright what's the test?_** "The test is what our names are?" **_"Well that is easy the leader wolves is Silver Night, the leader of the foxes is Sly the Slippster, the leader of the coyotes is Desert danger, the leader of the panthers is Night of Terror, the leader of the lions is Roar of Doom, and the leader of the tigers is Winter Rose."

"_**Well kid it looks like you got it right but how did you know when we did not say our names."**_ "I don't know it's like your names just came to my mind like I knew you guy before." _**"Well what is your name?" **_"Uzumazi Naruto." _**"Well Naruto how would you like to become part of our family. We can teach you outdoor survival techniques, help you become a stronger ninja and let you escape to our world. In our world we have our own clan. We live by our clan rules and also transform into humans." **_"I would love to since I hate this village." _**"Why do you hate the village you live in?" **_"Everyone hates me cause of the Kyuubi inside me." I then told them how and why from what I know and they were all shocked. _**"Well why don't you leave the village and come live with us. You are already part of our family so why don't you become our leader of all are tribes."**_ "You know what I think I might. I'm going to leave tonight after I talk to Hokage." _**"Great well then I will leave Nightmare with you. He is my best friend and second in command in my clan."**_ He then summoned Nightmare and then told him what is going on. He then transformed into human form.

He had long red wavy hair, red eyes, black long coat, and red shirt with wolf marks design, dark red cargo pants, black high boots and a black and red bracelet with a red crystal in the middle.

"_**He will stay with you and will take you to our world."**_ Then all the leader disappeared in the woods. The only ones left are me and Nightmare. "Well lets head back to the village." He just nods and follows Naruto.

End of Flashback

Please read and review. I will continue this story later this week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anyway on the way to the Hokage tower I was chatting with Nightmare. He is the same with me until he moved to the new world. He made new friends and also has a girlfriend.

When we got to the tower I knocked on the door "come in" and then we both walked in.

"Well Naruto what can I do for you today."

"I want to leave the village today."

"Why."

"Because everyone hates me cause of the Kyuubi insides me."

The Hokage looks surprised that he knew about it. "How do you know about it?"

"It's not too hard to figure it out with all of the whispering of the villagers. Besides I have a new place to live at and I can visit here."

"Where is the new place at?"

"I can't say cause if it gets out to the villagers then they would come looking for me. Besides there is someone else in the village I want to bring along with me."

"Who."

"Kakashi."

"Why."

"Well since there is a secret about him that no one know and that also that I love him more than a sensei. I have for a while."

"Well if you ask him and he want to go with you I won't mind but if he doesn't want to then he stayed here."

"Alright so do you know where he is?"

"Try behind you" kakashi then said after he came through the door.

"Um… how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough besides did you really mean what you said that you love me?"

I nodded and then said "yah I have for a while. Besides there is also a secret I have been hiding from you."

"Oh and what's that."

"Only if you tell me what your secret is. I already know what it is."

He looked shocked and then said quietly "how do you know about it."

"Well maybe we should talk about it somewhere else besides I want to ask you something anyways."

Kakashi nodded and then we all three left for the training grounds where we meet as a group. When we got their kakashi then asked who this was that is still next to me.

"Well this is Nightmare. He is here cause im leaving this world and going to his. The villager hate me so im going somewhere where I can be normal and won't be hated. I was also wondering if you wanted to come with me since you have the wolf inside you."

Kakashi looked surprised and shocked at the same time. "Well since I also like you to I will go with you to the world. Cause if I didn't I would never see you again and I will be miserable."

He then took a step toward me and then used his hand to bring his mask down and kissed me. I was startle at first then I started to kiss him back.

After a while of kissing he brought his back up on his face and then we all went back to the hokage tower and tell his grandfather the news.

Sorry I didn't update earlier I was a little busy.


	3. authors notice

Authors notice

Sorry I haven't been updating but since im in school and I have breaks I will try so be patient with me.

i will try to up date soon. i love to write these stories so im not abandoning this story at all.

Thanks for all the support

from moonflame2505


End file.
